


The stranger you never knew of

by Absinok



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I'm so sorry Hinata, Multi, Pre-Despair School, Spoilers, This Is STUPID, a lot of embarrassing situations, and a little during despair also, at least almost hinata/imposter, especially for Hinata, mention of almost all the cast actually, mention of maizono, mention of mondo, mention of togami, no heir guitar sorry, not so much of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absinok/pseuds/Absinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you can imitate other students. You're a swindler after all."<br/>The imposter didn't expected to find the real Togami at Hope's Peak Academy, and for their classmates to discover what they was. But it actually got better, and they decided that acting as any random student could be really funny and useful to spread rumours. But when despair came, they took the only identity they had for long enough to identify as it, and became once again Byakuya Togami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stranger you never knew of

The first time he presented himself to his classmates, they were annoyed. He was Byakuya Togami, a rich and snob guy who was born in success, and they didn't really wanted to befriend him. Koizumi was pissed by his habit to think he was superior to everyone else, telling he was no better commander than her and refusing him to be the class's spokesman, Sonia didn't really trusted him in his abilities to lead. He was surrounded in distrust, and expected it to be even worse if he revealed his own identity. 

Everything went smoothly during freshman year, and it was spent in a cheerful atmosphere, every students learning about each other, working together in nice terms and there was an important notion of respect. Although there was still sometimes stings of discord between a few of them, almost everyone appreciated each other and Togami couldn't be happier. The whole group functioned perfectly without a real leader, nobody imposed themselves on top and everybody's ideas were considered.

However the next year woke up an obnoxious anxiety he wouldn't succeed to get rid of, as the original was coming to Hope's Peak Academy. They obviously found very quickly there was two Togami in this school and one of them seemed to honor less his reputation than another. One of them was obviously more caring, less snappish and it didn't took them long to claim they didn't believe them to be the already billionaire and to force them to explain their real talent. 

Unless what they expected, their classmates didn't yell, weren't disgusted, they didn't felt betrayed by his behavior, on the contrary they were really intrigued and amused. Komaeda and Ibuki immediately began calling them 'imposter-san', even Koizumi laughed, saying she was impressed by their ability to trick all of them that easily. Saionji continued her 'Mr porkfeet' nickname, however it was clearly less mean. Hanamura seemed oddly gleeful, and they didn't even had to ask to understand he was delighted he had one more person to flirt with (seducing the real Togami would be a horrible idea, and even the perverted chef knew this). The look on Hinata's face was nothing but accepting and they were relieved because they put a lot of importance in his opinion, he was kind of his adviser.

With their identity revealed, they imagined it wasn't useful anymore to pretend being the rich heir, it was even quite pointless, and as surprising as it may sound they listened carefully to Souda and the princess when they mentioned they could have fun trying to impersonate pretty much every pupil of the school. Tanaka only laughed at the idea, saying 'they were a fascinating human and wore enough darkness to become more than a mere mortal', which they took as encouragement. Approved by their comrades and feeling comfortable enough to exploit their talent at its best, they first tried to imitate Hanamura, and it was... easy.

No one saw a single difference between him and the real one, after all the chef was easy to understand and act as, and he had fun playing the flirtatious boy however he may have been a little too insistent. He didn't tried to talk to the ones who were known to dislike Hanamura's company but his mistake was when he began a not so innocent conversation with Hinata, who quickly replied there was no way he was playing at that again if he didn't wanted to have a not so pleasant conversation with his fist, and then mentioned he imagined being clear enough last time if it was still on his mind. Unfortunately for him, Komaeda was on Hinata's side and this smart ass found quickly there was something odd with Hanamura, and surprisingly enough they hadn't saw the imposter in a little time. And so they completely caught them imitating the cook, then laughed like two little bastards and said they should improve next time.

Next was Komaeda, although they knew it wasn't going to work long but they still had a vengeance to make, and thought a little about the rumors they was going to spread about the guy. But finally it wasn't so necessary, Hinata stopped him while walking in the corridor just in front of his dorm, a very confused look on his face. "Nagito?", he asked, and it was more than enough to surprise him, he never noticed these two were on a first name basis. "Yes Hajime?" he responded with the bright smile that was almost always on Komaeda's lips and glanced at the other whose face was a little flustered. Eh, maybe they had an illicit relationship going, as Souda said for Owari and Nidai? It was right in all the time he was in Hope's Peak Academy, he only saw Hinata blush once, of embarrassment, and it was spectacular, it even extended to his ears and neck. 

But said Hinata still looked confused when he told the imposter what made him freeze. "I've never seen you leave the room. Didn't you go the bathroom after we kis- um nothing at all. After we did nothing at all!" he insisted, his face getting redder. He didn't have time to reply, or laugh as he really wanted to after the not very subtle change of words, before Komaeda's muffled voice was heard, asking what was the matter. Hinata rushed to the bathroom immediately, discovering the other, then his gaze came back to the imposter who was coming in, then again to the white haired student. 

“Oh please tell me you're the real one!” Hinata almost plead him, not daring to say tell me I didn't kissed the imposter. Komaeda frowned, agreeing he was actually Nagito Komaeda and no one else and he didn't get what he wanted to say, before the imposter entered in the bathroom (which was definitely too small for 3 persons). 

Komaeda froze for a few seconds, before grinning widely, reflecting the imposter large – and a little proud – smile, looking extremely amused by the situation before erupting in laughter with them and now it was their time to laugh with Komaeda like a little bastard while Hinata was yelling at the two of them, his face scarlet. The imposter think they may have heard “And you called me Hajime for no reason!” in all his angry talk, before the two of them all calmed down and Hinata almost begged them to keep their mouth shut about their relationship, and while they agreed about it, they never promised not to mess with these two again.

Gundam was easy to imitate, they figured they only had to ignore most people, and talk with a lot of metaphors, sounding terribly dramatic. And, not so surprisingly, it totally worked and soon he had an angry Souda after him and Sonia who followed him, almost lost in her admiration. They dropped the mask when the situation was clearly too overwhelming for them, and told them they'd better drop all the tension, stop the love debate, and get together as a threesome. They never heard the response as they left quickly but they decided it was better to leave the three of them out of their tricks, it was annoying to be in the middle of their love fight.

They then tried the freshmen, picking almost out of chance a quiet and introverted girl that they expected to be pretty easy to imitate when it turned out to be the contrary. She was in a deep conversation with another very average freshman that wasn't very interesting but it was always better than talking to the real Togami that was nothing less than a pure asshole with Fukawa and it revolted her he allowed himself to be so rude. Everything was going smoothly when some student went past them with a couple of roses, and stumbled into her without paying attention. But it was big bad luck she was allergic to these flowers and happened to sneeze several times. The two freshmen stared at her and laughed a lot, saying they totally caught them. “Imposter-sempai, I guess you forgot Genocider Shou!” the short one called Naegi said and they cursed, thinking they still had progress to do.

They decided it was useless to act as the youngest luckster, and picked instead another of his classmate, a fragile girl. This one was tough, and no matter how they tried, what they said or did, there was always a big difference between the real Fujisaki and them, and they never could understand why. They didn't appear in front of anyone as her, in fact they were a little shameful to be failing like that. They were supposed to be a gifted swindler, how come couldn't they imitate a simple young girl! They exercised during a lot of time but nothing was working, as if they were trying to imitate another imposter. In the end it frustrated them so much they came to talk with her, insisting on how they couldn't succeed at acting as her, and asking how it was possible and what she was doing for them to fail so spectacularly. They may even have been a little harsh, because the girl replied in a frail voice she didn't understand and began crying a little and then they had to deal with a furious outlaw biker that apparently wanted to beat they for making Fujisaki cry so they abandoned it although they hated to lose yet stayed bitter about this defeat.

Next was an eccentric freshman older than all their classmates that called himself a fortune teller and who most people thought him as an idiot. It was an easy task, and it was a lot of fun to keep saying a lot of stupidities and shake his hands around the crystal – glass – ball. He even got to call Naegi and give him a free prediction. “I see you're going to do some things with that chick Kirigiri, eh but you should agree to be a couple before doing these kind of things if you see what I mean!”. He laughed loudly when he saw Naegi's red face, and told him he was just kidding. “But seriously dude, you should tell her your feelings or nothing will happen!”. It stayed amusing until the party popper, Komaeda of course, came to see him. He went on rambling a few minutes about his bad luck and honestly it was so boring he decided it was better to interrupt him.  
“- Hey, but life is ridiculous you know.  
\- Not as ridiculous as your hair!” the luckster replied and he pouted, miffed.  
“- Not as ridiculous as your talent!  
\- Not as ridiculous as your talent! I totally recognized you imposter-san!”  
And then they left, even more offended by Komaeda who was always here to blow up his cover.

They heard after the Hagakure's adventure Naegi may or may not have kissed the detective and another girl with blue hair certainly wasn't upset. They decided to mess again with the lovely and not so secret couple, and tried Komaeda once again. It wasn't so difficult after all, they just needed to talk often about hope, tell a lot of mysterious things and look like they knew something the others didn't. And to be cheerful, that much was obvious. 

He was apparently close enough to the white haired boy because after a few minutes of talking with Hinata they both occurred to enter in his bedroom and soon the fake luckster found himself trapped by Hinata's arms, pinned next to his head, and the wall behind him, and he didn't focused on what the other was saying but he had that tone that would probably make Komaeda fall to his knees. Before he knew it Hinata's head was on his neck and the second after the door opened and he could have a fantastic view of Komaeda's mortified face. 

Hinata stopped immediately, looked at the other and then asked them with an irritated voice if they were the real one, and they told him the real one was actually staring. They didn't had time to say anything else before a pillow landed on their face and Hinata flew to the bathroom, letting out a very frustrated 'I swear to god', ignoring both of them. The imposter's gaze fell on Komaeda and they told him to stop revealing everyone their identity, and then left the room and closed the door. They couldn't miss the rest of the conversation though, so they eavesdropped beneath the door. 

Hinata yelled a lot at first, insisting on how he really should stop to mess with the swindler and that the first situation had been embarrassing enough but this was mortifying. “You realize I almost kissed him! At least you had the decency to show before it happened!”. He kept on pouting before Komaeda finally apologized and promised he would stop annoying them. The entire had been almost silent after that, but then they heard some lewd noises coming certainly from the taller, imagined Hinata must still be in the mood, and decided now was a perfect time to leave.

For a few months, they kept on playing this game, acting as someone, getting shameful secrets, spreading rumors and they admitted they never thought it would be so fun. Although, after a while the atmosphere at school was colder, darker, everyone was irritable, on edge and people reacted differently. Everyone knew some catastrophe was coming but no one wanted to think about it, and no one knew how to protect themselves from it. 

They did what they considered wisest, and changed their identity again to become Byakuya Togami, the first one they imitated and for the longest time. It was a way to distant himself from the reality, to protect himself. No one knew his real name and it didn't mattered anymore because he was nothing else than Togami, the swindler was dead. He managed to stay composed and calm for some time, but was afraid of how some of the students reacted.

The strongest ones were becoming dangerous, prompt to attack, and Fukawa let Genocider Shou replace her most of the time. All his classmates were nervous, Hanamura showed it clearly, Souda didn't fought anymore with hamster boy and instead tried to search comfort with him and the princess. Saionji and Koizumi didn't talked to any one else than themselves, same for Owari and Nidai and Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. 

Everyone distanced themselves from Komaeda whose condition seemed to have deteriorated considerably, he was speaking insane, seemed completely unstable and borderline, Hinata was the only one that could calm him however it didn't last long and before they realized Komaeda's dementia was taking the best of him, he was rejecting Hinata and his lack of talent. 

In fact it all became a lot more difficult for the one without a title, everyone was mocking him, blaming him for the current tension and he was violently bullied to the point where he often went to Tsumiki for her to heal his wounds. Togami was still close to him and knew he had been proposed to participate in the Hope's cultivation experiment and Hinata was seriously considering it. Komaeda had been the trigger and one morning Hinata wasn't in the class but instead in an operation table. 

They never saw him again, when he was released he had long black hair and two blood red eyes that never belonged to the reserve student he knew, and called himself Kamukura Izuru. He wasn't Hinata anymore and wouldn't be again, but it didn't really mattered since next day his surgeons were found dead and all evidence pointed at him. The school tried to hinder the incident but there was no use, the event was spread to the world by a hateful woman called Enoshima Junko and it had been the thing that ignite the worst, most despair-inducing event in the history of Hope's Peak Academy. Despair touched all the school, all the students, and when they found the corpses of all the reserve students who committed a grouped suicide no one anymore had a clear enough mind to stop the slaughter of weak students.

They all knew Junko was giving it too much importance, that she was contaminating the world with her despair, they knew outside the school the world was another battlefield. But it wasn't their problem anymore, so when all his classmates left to follow Junko, he did the same and became a despair preacher for her, and all of this didn't mattered to him anymore, at least he had an identity, a name and a title, super high school level despair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. It came from one of my sister's ideas: what if the swindler imitated everyone in Hope's Peak Academy. It was supposed to be funny but then despair came and ruined it all. Hagakure's part is a little inspired from sol--lux komahina comic on tumblr, and if you haven't saw it already, go! The link is here: http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/200/8/e/final_by_ihavebees-d7rem2v.png


End file.
